The Unexpected Journey (Marina's Story)
by Marina Oakenshield
Summary: Marina and Thorin are childhood sweethearts before Smaug took the mountain. They were engage to be married until the dragon attacked and then were separated. Thorin invites her to come on the Quest to reclaim his homeland. On the way their love is tested.
1. Prologue: The Engagement and the Attack

The Unexpected Journey

Marina and Thorin are childhood sweethearts before Smaug took the mountain. They were engage to be married until the dragon attacked and then were separated. Thorin invites her to come on the Quest to reclaim his homeland. On the way their love is tested.

AN: Marina is a character of mine and in my other story Keeping Secrets, but I had her for a while so she's my favorite character of mine. So please no getting mad at me. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling. I'm not really good. Jonathon, Marina's daughter is an extra child that I added on. So if you don't like the story. Its fine with me. Just enjoy the story. And Thorin will not die in the three stories of the movies. Its based on the movies, because I favor the movies over the books.

Prologue:  
The Engagement and the Attack

My name is Marina Light, daughter of Jonathon and granddaughter of Galadriel. I'm the only daughter of four kids and half elf, half hobbit. I have the elf immortality, but I'm only a young one. I became part of my grandmothers guard as soon as I was old enough to do so and enjoyed every minute of it. My father trained me to use a bow and arrow and my mother. I'm also in love with a dwarf. Thorin Oakenshield is the dwarf I'm talking about. We're childhood sweethearts. My grandmother, my parents, and brothers approved with hope to unite the races. (AN: How they met will be later in the story. Don't know when yet.) Here's our story about our struggles and the adventure that he invited me on.

It was sixty years before the story took place. I was led by my father and some of the elves. I was out-of-place with auburn red hair while everyone was white-haired. It was a trait I earned from my mother, except the emerald eyes that were my fathers. We were in Erebor, going to visit King Thor and his family. We walked down the path. I saw Thorin standing to the left of Thor. His blue eyes piercing mine.

"King Thor." My father said, bowing. The others followed while I curtsied, my eyes never leaving Thorin's. Thorin gave a slight smirk. I stood up straight. I rested my hands in front of me.

"Lord Jonathon. It's good to see you. I guess you and Lady Galadriel decided with the agreement." Thor said. Thorin and I look at our fathers.

"Ada?" I ask.

"Agreement?" Thorin asked.

"Your father had asked for you to marry Rina. (AN: Her nickname.) You two act like your married already so my mother and I agreed that it would be perfect to unite our people with yours. If both of you are fine with it." Jonathon said. I grin.

"Yes Ada." I said. Thorin nodded. Jonathon gave me a nod and I ran to Thorin and he caught me as I jumped in his arms, happy to see him. Jonathon and the elves left with Thor to talk. Thorin took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I thought this day would never come." Thorin said, holding out his arm and I took it as he took my bag from me to put on his shoulders.

"Same here. Ada never explained what was going on." I said as we walked. Dwarfs stopped and bowed to us. I smiled at the ones that bowed.

"I see you wear the bracelet. The one that lets you go Hobbit to elf." Thorin said.

"Yes. I never take it off." I said.

"Hello Lassie. It's good to see you." A familiar voice said. I turn and see an order dwarf standing there.

"Balin." I said, letting go of Thorin's arm and hugging the dwarf, which Balin returned it.

"Congratulations on the engagement." Balin said.

"It spread already?" Thorin asked.

"Of course. It's about time for you both." Balin said with a smile. We stood talking for a while. I excused myself when I saw Ada waving for me. I came up to him.

"We're leaving. You should come back later and bring Thorin with you." Jonathon said, hugging me. I nodded.

"Of course Ada." I said. I watched my Ada leave. I head back to Thorin and he lead me to his chambers. I sat on the bed, laying still as Thorin put the braid to symbol I was his in my hair. I checked it out when he was finished. My hair was down and it was two braids going on either side of my head and connected in another braid down the back.

"Its beautiful." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you. Close your eyes." Thorin said. I closed my eyes and I felt something cold go around my neck. I put my hand on it and found a teardrop necklace.

"Thorin. I..." I began. He put a finger to my lips.

"It's a gift. I saw it on a travel to a town and saw it. I thought it would be perfect for you." Thorin said. I kissed him.

"Thank you, my future king." I said. Thorin smiled. We laid down curled up together and fell asleep.

I tossed and turned as I was hit by visions. I was gifted with the vision of foresight like every elf. I saw the city of Dale on fire with a monster or Dragon flying  
over it. Then the monster or dragon rolling in the gold of Erebor. I sat up fast, covered in sweat. Thorin was fast asleep beside me. I didn't know how he could sleep through the tossing and turning. I got out of bed without waking him and grabbed my robe.

The moon was high in the sky as I came on the balcony. I leaned on the railing. I've had that vision for a few days and I feared it would come true. I heard footsteps. Thorin usually would wake if I wasn't laying next to him. Thorin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"A vision?" Thorin asked, kissing the side of my neck.

"Yes." I said.

"Tell me." Thorin said, turning me around to face him.

"Dale was on fire as a monster flew over it and then the monster was rolling in the gold of Erebor. I fear something bad is going to happen here." I said, looking at the man I loved.

"Whatever is to come. We will fight it together and I promise you that I'll still love you and marry you no matter the outcome." Thorin said. I knew he was telling the truth. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Thorin." I said.

"I love you too, my princess. Let's get to bed." Thorin said. I laid curled up to Thorin's side and fell asleep in heartbeat with good dreams.

The next day. Rumor was going around of a party to celebrate the engagement. I've been to dwarf parties and always enjoyed them. The maids brought me a dress for the night. Thorin had already left to do some duties. It was a forest green dress. I smile and knew it was a gift from Thorin. I slipped into it and headed out. I was greeted by dwarfs who knew not to disrespect me. I passed the room of gold and saw a shadow. I headed to the door and looked to see Thor standing there admiring the gold. I could tell something was changing within him. I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me turn. Thorin was standing there, looking at his grandfather.

"Something isn't right." I said.

"I know. Come. Let's go. The party will be starting soon and I want you at my side." Thorin said. I give a nod and follow him to the great hall of Erebor where the party was going to be held. The party was underway and Thorin led me into the room. Dis was there and she hugged me.

"Glad to see Thorin happy with this." Dis said. Her sons were still little dwarfs, but adorable.

"Thanks Dis. Hi cuties." I said. Fili and Kili looked at me with mischief looks on their faces. I could see already they were going to be full of trouble when they got  
older. Thorin smiled at his sister and nephews. I took Thorin's arm, knowing he wanted me to stick close to him. Dwarf men were protective of their woman. Thorin didn't mind me with some of the men to hang out with, because he trusted me. Thorin lead me up to the grand table where his father and grandfather sat. Dis and her boys close behind. I sat down on Thorin's left right next to Dis also. Thorin rested a hand on my leg. I looked at him and smiled as Thor stood up. The whole hall went silent.

"Thank you all for coming. We are here to celebrate the engagement of Thorin and Marina. No date has been decided, because Marina will return to her people for a while and Thorin will go with her to spend a few weeks there. To Thorin and Marina." Thor said, holding up the mug of ale. There were cheers that went through the crowd. Servants brought us the food.

We ate and talked. I talked to Dis and her nephews, who instantly liked me right off the bat. Food was finished and music was brought out. Kili came up to my shyly.

"Lady Rina?" Kili asked. I saw Thorin give him a stern look, but I rested a hand on his arm.

"Yes, Kili?" I ask.

"Would you like a dance?" Kili asked, turned red. I smiled at his innocence, seeing other kids going on the floor to dance with the music as the dwarves sang.

"Of course." I said. I loved children and wanted a lot of them, especially with Thorin. Kili and Fili always liked me since they were born. (AN: I'm taking a guess on their ages.) Kili led me out onto the floor and I joined the dancing, throwing my head back and laughing. I caught Thorin's eye and gave him a smile.

Thorin's POV. I watched the girl I grew up with and fell in love dance with my nephew. Fili soon joined them.

"She would make a wonderful mother in the future." Dis said.

"She would." I said, keeping a watchful eye on my woman. I saw her catch my eye and gave me a smile. I excused myself and went to join them on the floor.

"Lads. Can I take my bride-to-be now?" I ask.

"Yes, uncle." Fili and Kili said, moving away with a bow. I pulled Marina up against me. She grinned up at me with her face red from laughing and having fun. I smiled back. Both us were having too much fun and forgot about my vision, but what we didn't realize that tonight was going to be the last night of fun for all of us.

Marina's POV

The next day. A roaring like a hurricane came and the trees bend and cracked. I followed Balin and a few of the guard onto the balcony. I let my elf eyes become sharp. Something was on the horizon. I heard running footsteps and turn to see Thorin joining us.

"Balin. Sound out the alarm." Thorin said. We ducked as a pole with a flag flew by. "Call out the guard. Do it now." Thorin's eyes were still on the sky as he spoke. I looked at him with worry in my eyes.

"What is it?" Balin asked, both of us looking at Thorin.

"Dragon." Thorin said. My eyes widen as he turned to yell dragon again across the halls. A roar came and Balin and I spun around in time to see fire. Thorin grabbed Balin and I and pulled us behind a pillar as fire came down on where we were standing. I shielded my face from the heat. I watched as the dragon flew over the city burning it.

"Rina." Thorin said, pulling me to him. I ran with him. He pushed me into a room.

"Thorin. I want to fight." I said. He kissed me hard and passionately.

"I Know, but I can't lose you. Please stay here." Thorin said. I nod. He turned to leave, but I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Come back to me." I said, touching his face, looking into his blue eyes.

"I will." Thorin said. Thorin ran out. I stood biting my nails as I heard screams and cries of pain. I closed my eyes trying to block the sounds, but it couldn't be  
helped. I opened them to see someone pass the room. I quickly ran out to see Thor heading for the gold room. I hurried after him. He was heading down the steps as the dragon started to roll in the gold. I watched in horror as Thor fell and dropped the Kings jewel into the gold.

"No." Thor said. Thorin joined us and I helped pulled Thor away from the gold. Thorin had cuts on his face as dwarves ran out of Erebor. Thorin helped his father out. I heard footsteps and turned to see an elf king that I never favored. King Thranduil sat on an elk on top of the hill.

"Help us." Thorin yelled. I watched as Thranduil shake his head, turn the elk, and move on with his men. I took Thorin's hand.

"Come. We should go." I said. Thorin pulled me close to his side. Erebor was lost to him and his people. I didn't know what was going to happen to them now, but I would love Thorin and support him no matter what.

AN: Wow. That was a long chapter. LOL. Hope you liked and should have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Reviews are much appreciated. :)


	2. The Invitation

Chapter 1

The Invitation

Its been sixty years since Smaug took the mountain and Thorin and his people were stripped of their homeland. My people came and got me after spending a month helping Thorin and his people. We saw each other every chance we got. Over a year ago. I lost my parents to an orc attack and Thorin spent a month with us after finding out to be there for me for support and comfort. I had welcomed it. Then he had to go because rumor had it that his father was spotted near Bree. I would have gone with, but my brother needed me as a guard. I wanted an adventure and I wouldn't realize that I would get sooner than I thought.

I came in with the guards to change shift. I was exhausted and tired. My back was stiff as I stretched it.

"Lady Marina." A maid said, coming over.

"Yes?" I ask. Vince gave me a look and disappeared.

"Someone is here to see you. He's waiting in your chambers." The young elf said. I smiled and hurried off to my room where he was waiting. I took off my weapons so I can set them down. I came into the room. The man turned as I dumped my weapons near the door.

"Thorin." I breathed. He smiled a smile that was only saved for me after the dragon came. I ran into his arms and tackled him onto my couch. He laughed and held me close.

"Well. I can see someone missed me." Thorin said, as he ran a hand up my back after a long good kiss.

"More than ever. How's your family doing? Fili and Kili still causing trouble?" I ask, running a hand down his check.

"Very much so. They miss their favorite elf/Hobbit." Thorin said.

"I miss them also, but I missed you more. You were gone longer then you usually are." I said, giving him a firm look.

"I lost track of days and have been busy." Thorin said, kissing my forehead to settle my anger. I calmed down at his touch.

"Any luck finding your father?" I ask.

"No. I came here to ask you something." Thorin said. I sit up and look at him. Blue eyes meeting emerald eyes.

"I'm going on a quest and I want you at my side." Thorin said.

"What's the quest?" I ask, out of curiosity.

"To reclaim my homeland with 12 other dwarves, A burglar, and a hobbit. I want you there to fight at my side and be there when I reclaim my home so we can be married as soon as we do. We've waited long enough." Thorin said. I smile.

"Of course, my king. I will go where you go." I said. Thorin smiled and kissed me.

"Get dressed." Thorin said. I jumped and ran to my trunk. I dug through my clothes and pulled out black pants, white tunic with a red vest. I pulled my favorite boots on. I grabbed my weapons and put them on.

"Ready?" Thorin asked when I come out.

"Of course." I said. Thorin took my hand and we slipped out. I knew Galadriel knew we were leaving and didn't stop us. She knew I wanted adventure and to marry Thorin and she would let me go. We came up to two ponies. I gave Thorin a look.

"I had a feeling you would come." Thorin said, kissing me gently. I pulled myself onto my pony and Thorin got on his. We headed towards our destination: The Shire. Thorin explained his meeting of the dwarf council.

"They said that they wouldn't help." Thorin said. I took his hand.

"Soon as your king and got the stone. They will listen to you." I said.

"You saw it?" Thorin asked.

"I have faith that we will succeed." I said. Thorin smiled and we moved on. We stopped for the night. I rolled out the bedrolls as Thorin got a fire started. I twisted the necklace in my hand that he gave me before the dragon attacked. Thorin and I ate and then curled up underneath a blanket. Thorin put his fur coat over me when I still shivered from the night air. I tossed and turned again tonight as a vision.

Bodies laid over a battlefield of dwarfs, elves, orcs, and goblins. Two bodies laid together. Woman on top of a dwarf, holding hands, and their breathing slowly. I realized it was me and Thorin. I was the one on top. I was covered in bruises and cuts with my eye slightly swelled up.

I sat up fast. Tears brimmed my eyes as the picture of Thorin and me laying together close to death.

"No. No. No. It can't be happening." I whisper. I slip away from Thorin, grabbing my cloak. I climbed a tree in my elf reflexes and sat at the top most branch. I felt tears slide down my checks as I look up at the night sky. The stars were bright.

'Another vision my dear?' Galadriel's voice filled my head. I closed my eyes.

'One of Thorin and I on a battlefield surrounded by dead bodies and us close to death.' I said, showing her the vision.

'Thorin's death doesn't have to save them. You need to embrace the gift that you were given since you were a child, Everlasting star. (AN: She's like Arwen. Everlasting Star is more healing and bonding souls. Including another gift, but I'm going to surprise you with that. It's the only thing I could think of to save Thorin. I might give you a preview.)

'I'm not ready Grandmother.' I said.

'You will when the time comes. Be safe, my granddaughter.' Galadriel said. I watched the sun rise and heard movement below me.

"Rina?" Thorin called.

"Up in the tree. I'll be right down." I called. I jumped down and landed with ease.

"You alright? You look like you haven't slept." Thorin said.

"I haven't been sleeping well with memories of my parents deaths." I said, not wanting to tell him of what I saw. Not yet.

"Alright. I won't pressure, but you need rest." Thorin said.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." I said.

It wasn't till later that night we reached the Shire. Thorin got us lost almost twice.

"None of these doors are marked." Thorin let out a growl as he spoke. I heard music and singing.

"This way." I said, heading in the direction. We found the one that was marked as the music stopped. Thorin knocked on the door three times.

"He is here." A familiar voice said. I recognized it as Gandalfs.

AN: And I leave you there. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you would like a preview of part of the last story of the three I plan to write. It would be for the third movie. :) Reviews are much appreciated.


	3. The Company

Chapter 2

The Company

The door opened to show Gandalf. He grinned when he saw Thorin and me standing there.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. We lost our way, twice." Thorin said.

"More you lost our way, love." I said as we stepped in.

"True.. I wouldn't have found it all had it not been for the mark on the door." Thorin said. I took off my cloak and bag and handed set them down by the others. Thorin gave me his and I set it near mine.

"Mark? There's no mark on the door. It was just painted a week ago." A voice said. I turned to see a Hobbit heading towards the door. I raised my eyebrow at Thorin, who just shrugged.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield and Lady Marina Light." Gandalf said.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me. Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked, studying Bilbo.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

"Thorin." I said.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said. I rolled my eyes as I see Fili and Kili inching to get to me.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said, walking off. Fili and Kili embraced me. I haven't seen them in a few years.

"We keep telling uncle to have him bring us with when he visits, but I think he wants you all to himself." Fili said.

"I'm sure." I said with a smile.

"Sorry about your parents. Thorin broke it to us." Dwalin said, coming over with Balin. I hugged them both.

"Thank you. Glad to see you all again." I said.

"It's great to have you with us, lass. You make Thorin happy when none of us can after what happened to Erebor." Balin said. I smiled and went to join everyone at the table. I sat to the left of Thorin next to Balin. I was greeted by the others. Bilbo brought Thorin and I some stew.

"Thank you." I said, earning a squeak from the Hobbit. I raised an eyebrow and began to eat.

"What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys of all seven kingdoms." Thorin said as he ate. The dwarfs talked excitedly.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked. I frown. Dain always never liked me because I'm a half-breed in his eyes and he doesn't like elves.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin said. I put a hand on Thorin's leg. He looked at me. I gave him a smile, which he returned.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, coming over.

"Bilbo my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said. Bilbo left to get a candle as Gadalf pulled out a map and set it on the table.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said. I looked at the map and recognized what it was for.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said, leaning closer to see and bring light.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said. Thorin and I looked at each other. I smile.

"What Beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur said. I watched Bilbo.

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said.

"I think everyone does." I said. Ori stood up and we looked at him.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy." Ori said. I shook my head. The mind of young ones at times. Thorin rested his hand on my thigh.

"Sit down." Dori said, pulling Ori down in his chair.

"The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best nor brightest." Balin said. The dwarves start objecting. I rub my temples. I was gonna get a headache.

"You ok?" Thorin asked.

"Yeah. Just gonna get a headache from all this." I said.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili said.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said. I shook my head. Those two never change.

"Oh, well, now, I wouldn't say..." Gandalf began.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"I, uh, what?" Gandalf asked.

"How any dragons hae you killed?" Dori asked. Thorin and I looked at Gandalf with a questioning look as Gandalf started choking on his smoke. "Go on. Give us a number." Dori said. Dwarves jumped to their feet to start arguing. Thorin jumps to his feet, making me jump.

"SILENCE." Thorin yells in dwarf language. All the men sit done as their leader stood. He was good at silencing everyone. "If we read these signs do you not think that others have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountains, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" Earning cheers and claps. Thorin sits down.

"Good speech, my king." I whisper. Thorin took my hand and kissed it.

"You forget: The front door is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said. I heard some mumbles.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said, pulling out a key that looked dwarfish. Thorin looks at it with surprise in his eyes.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked, as Gandalf hands him the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said. I looked at Fili and Kili and we grinned.

"If there's a key, there must be a door." Fili said. I looked at Thorin, who was looking at me with a smile.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said, pointing to the map.

"There's another way in." I said, with a smile.

"If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not hae the skill to find it. But there are others  
in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and cleaver, I believe  
that it can be done." Gandalf said.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"And a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Biblo said. I took a sip of my ale.

"And are you?" I ask. Bilbo looked at me.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked.

"He said he's an expert! Hey! Hey!" Oin said.

"Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said. Bilbo nods in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves along with woman." Dwalin said. I joined the arguing this time because I didn't like being treated like a woman. Everyone knows I knew how to fight. Gandalf was growing angry and he rises, casting darkness over the group. Everyone stops arguing.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf said in a powerful voice. He speaks again in his normal self, "Hobbits are remarkably  
light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of Hobbit is all but  
unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf said. I nodded in agreement. Gandalf turned to Thorin. "You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." I look at Thorin. Thorin let out a sigh and nodded.

"Very well. We'll do it your way. Give him the contract." Thorin said, looking at Balin.

"Alright. We're off!" Bofur said. Bilbo starts objection, but they ignore him. I shook my head at the man I loved as Balin handed Bilbo the contract.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said. Thorin took the contract and shoved it into Bilbo's chest. I glared at Thorin.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo said, stepping a few feet away to read the contract. Thorin stood and turned to talk to Gandalf. I heard it with my sharp ears.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." Thorin said.

"Understood." Gandalf said.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin said. I looked at Thorin and so did Gandalf.

"Agreed." Gandalf said. Thorin crossed his arms and turned to look at Bilbo like everyone was.

"Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Hmmm. Seems fair. The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations... evisceration... incineration?" Bilbo said, turning towards us. I looked at Balin raising an eyebrow why he would have all of that in the contract.

"Oh yes. It will melt the skin off your bones." Bofur said, while he smoked his pipe.

"Bofur." I said.

"Well its true." Bofur said. I glared at him.

"I feel a bit faint." Bilbo said. Bofur stood up and moved forward.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said.

"Not helping." I said.

"Air. I need air." Bilbo said.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then POOF! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said. I looked at Gandalf, who looked at Bofur then Bilbo. Bilbo was  
breathing heavily trying to calm himself.

"You alright, Mr. Baggins?" I ask, concerned.

"No." Bilbo said and then falls to the floor in faint. Gandalf and I get out of our chairs to go to him.

"You're very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said as the others laughed. I knelt next to Bilbo. Thorin tensed which I noticed. I shot him a glare.

"He's alright. He just fainted." I said. Gandalf carried Bilbo to the chair near the fire. I excused myself and head outside for some air. I grabbed my cloak, seeing  
Thorin and Balin takling off to the side. I caught Thorin's eye. I felt his eyes on me as I headed out to enjoy the stars for a bit.

"I hope you're not taking an interest in the Hobbit." A voice said. I turn to see Thorin standing there.

"Just as a friend, love. My heart belongs and always will belong to you." I said, coming up. He relaxed and pulled me against him.

"Sorry for getting jealous." Thorin said, kissing my forehead.

"Its fine." I said.

"Come join us." Thorin said. We all walked into the living room. I sat in the chair near the fireplaces as dwarves started humming. Thorin was smoking his pipe as he started singing.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold to dungeons deep and caverns od. We must away ere break of day. To find our long-forgotten gold." Thorin sang. The other joined in. Gandalf and I sat listening. I looked at Thorin. His eyes met mine as they continued singing.

"The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light." They  
finished and we all went to bed. I curled up to Thorin and fell asleep, knowing we had to leave in the morning. I fell asleep with my head on his chest, ready to  
start out on an adventure.

AN: That was a quick update. LOL. I wanted to write my favorite part in the movie when Thorin comes and added Marina into it at times. Reviews are much appreciated.


	4. On the Move and Past Memory

Chapter 3

On the Move and Past Memory

I didn't get much sleep without the visions hitting me. This time it was me laying badly hurt with a white orc over me and Thorin standing in furry. He fought the orc and got gravely injured. I crawled towards Thorin and reached for him. He reached for me as the White Orc laughed evilly. Thorin tried to comfort me, but with no luck, but he got me to sleep. I had visions though of good futures.

I got up before everyone else and head outside to head outside.

"Marina." Thorin said, coming out. I didn't turn and felt arms wrap around me. "What's wrong?" Thorin asked.

"I keep having visions." I said.

"What now?" Thorin asked, turning me around.

"I'm in a battlefield. Dead dwarfs, elves, orcs, and goblins around me. Two bodies. One on top of another, but yet alive, holding hands in front of me. Its you and me. We're alive, but badly hurt." I said.

"Rina." Thorin said, fear in his eyes.

"Then last night. I'm dumped onto the ground in front of you by an orc with you in anger. You fought the orc and get gravely injured. I tried crawling towards you and we reach for each other while the Orc laughs." I said, looking away, not wanting to tell him who it was, because he won't believe me. Hands took my face in his hands, making me look at him.

"I won't let any harm come to you." Thorin said.

"Thorin. All the visions I have had come true." I said.

"Then we'll try to stop it or try to protect each other. I love you Rina. I don't want to lose you." Thorin said. We kissed.

"Oh get a room you two." Kili said, coming out with Fili. Thorin shot a glare at his nephews.

"Oh you two." I said, laughing. Kili and Fili grinned.

"You have to make my life a living hell." Thorin said.

"But you love us, uncle." Fili said.

"We're your favorite nephews." Kili said.

"Your my only nephews." Thorin growled.

"Mom is hoping some from you soon." Kili said, earning a smack in the back of his head from his brother. I turned red. Thorin went to scolding his nephews, also red in the checks. Kili and Fili went to get the ponies as the company, except the Hobbit. I wrapped my arms around Thorin.

"They are gonna drive me nuts this quest." Thorin growled.

"Yet you invited them to come. They would follow you to the ends of earth if they could. I know they consider you like a second dad." I said. Thorin kissed my temple.

"True." Thorin said. I tied my bag to my saddle. I swung myself up onto the pony. I was more use to horses, but I didn't mind ponies once in a while. Gandalf came up to me as we rode.

"I'm sorry about your parents. They were good people." Gandalf said. I smiled weakly.

"Thank you Gandalf." I said.

"Hey Rina. Want to make a bet if Bilbo shows up." Kili called. I turned in my saddle to look at my future nephew. I bet 20 gold coins he shows up and 20 back to you if he doesn't." I said. I got the look from Thorin.

"Deal." Kili said. I rode up to Thorin as Gadalf took the lead.

"Making bets with my nephew." Thorin said.

"I've been with you and your people to long to know you love to make bets." I said with a smile. Thorin smiled. I rode beside him listening to talks.

"Wait. Wait!" A voice yelled. I pulled my pony to a stop followed by everyone else. I turn in my saddle to see Bilbo running towards us.

"He came." I said.

"I see that." Thorin said, not amused.

"I signed it." Bilbo said, slowing down and handing the contract over to Balin. Balin looks it over with some glasses. He smiled.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said. The dwarves cheered and I smiled.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said.

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I. I. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton  
once." Bilbo said. I watched with humor on my face as Fili and Kili grabbed him and put him on the extra pony. Gandalf slowed down to ride with Bilbo. I rode beside Thorin.

"Come on Nori. Pay up." Oin said. I heard bags being tossed around.

"Kili. You owe me money." I call. I heard Kili groan and toss me the bag. I grin and put it in my bag.

"Why did you think he'll come?" Thorin asked as we rode.

"I have faith in him more than you do. Gadalf trusts him and I do." I said. Thorin nodded.

"You should also." I said.

"I will when I get the chance." Thorin said. I knew he had trust issues.

"No, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo yelled. We all turned and stopped. I turn to see Balin come over.

"What now?" Thorin asked.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said. I pulled out one of mine. I tossed it to him.

"You can have mine. I got plenty of them." I said. I swear Thorin looked like her was going to kill someone.

"I was just being nice." I said.

"Move along." Thorin growled. We moved along.

That night. I was curled up close to Thorin with my head in his lap. He had dozed off already. I had my eyes closed listening to the sounds of night with Thorin's coat wrapped around me. An orc screech came and I sat up fast, reaching for my bow and arrows, startling Thorin.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, moving from the ponies to the fire.

"Orcs." Kili said. I held my bow and arrows close.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said. I glared at the brothers as they laughed at Bilbo's reaction. I felt Thorin stand up.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke." Thorin said. Kili let out a sigh and eye roll.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said. I watched Thorin move to the edge of the cliff to look out at the valley.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said. I watched him stand there.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. Well maybe Marina too with the loss of her parents by them. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thor tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got there first." Balin said. I remembered that day like it was yesterday, because I was there.

**Past Memory**.

Moria was now a battlefield outside the gates with orcs and dwarfs. I fought side by side against the orcs. I slashed one hard in the face and killed it with one  
swing of the sword.

"You shouldn't be here." Thorin said, pulling me out of an attack and killing the Orc.

"I'll fight at your side no matter what." I said. I saw the white orc, Azoc speaking in the dark speech to Thor and attack him. I was blocked by an orc that jumped in front of me. I shot him with an arrow and turn and shot an orc that was jumping at Thorin. Thorin pulled me to him and pushed me down and killed an orc that almost got me. A roar came and Thorin and I turn to see Azog hold up the head of the king.

"Thorin." I cry out as Thorin moved forward. Azog tossed the head and the head rolled down the hill.

"NO!" Thorin yelled. I got hit in the head. I fought the white lights. Dwarfs were falling left and right. My head hurting. I shot the orc that came to kill me. I watched as Thorin went to face the white orc. I fought through the orc trying to get to Thorin, but kept getting pushed back. I saw his shield go flying.

"THORIN." I scream. THe white orc saw me and advanced towards me. I saw Thorin grab an open branch as a shield and run. My bow was shattered as I used it to defeat a blow.

"Rina." Thorin said, as I slashed at the orc. The orc turned and aimed a hit at Thorin. Thorin fell.

"Thorin." I said, but was hit in the stomach with the orcs fist. I fell to the ground, wind knocked out of me, coughing. I watched as Thorin cut off the arm of Azog.

Orcs grabbed Azog and pulled him towards the gates of Moria. Thorin helped me stand up.

"You alright?" Thorin asked.

"Just winded." I said. Thorin yelled at his men and we were all running towards the orcs. I lashed out and killed the orc.

Afterwards. I walked among the dead. I saw Balin and Dwalin hug. Thrain was missing. We didn't know if he was killed or taken prisoner. I was tired and wanted nothing more to sleep in Thorin's arms. I stood and watched as Thorin stood on the hill overlooking the dead. Our eyes meet. We survived. That was all that mattered.

**End of Memory**.

"Azog, the defiar learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin said. All the dwarfs were standing along with me as Thorin turned to face us and gave a nod as he walked back to where I stood.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said, heading over to me where our bedroll lay. I looked at Gandalf who had the same look. I did. We both knew the pale orc survived. Thorin and I cuddled up together and fell asleep along with the rest of the company. We didn't know that we were being watched by orc right at that moment.

AN: And I leave you there. Hope you're enjoying it. I love writing this. :)


	5. Rain and Trolls

Chapter 4

Rain and Trolls

It was raining pretty good. I had the hood of my cloak up to protect myself. I kept my face down to shield it, but kept my eyes on Thorin, who was in front of me.

"Mr. Gandlaf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked..

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another  
wizard." Gandalf said. I smirk and rode closer to Thorin.

"Warm?" Thorin asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked. This was turning into an interesting conversation and I listened in.

"What?" Gandalfasked.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said.

"And who is the fifth?" I asked.

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he agreat Wizard or is he... more like you?" Bilbo asked. I saw Gandalf cast a slightly offended look.

"I think he's a great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf said.

"Interesting." I murmur. Thorin took my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him.

We stopped after it stopped raining in front of what looked like a burn down house. Thorin and Gandalf went to check it. I talked to Fili and Kili for a bit as we  
waited. Gandalf came storming by. I knew Thorin must have pissed him off somehow.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked. We all watched as Gandalf walked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said. I got off my pony.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin called.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked.

"He'll be back as soon as possible. Excuse me. I need to have a talk with Thorin." I said, with a growl in my voice.

"Fili. Kili. Look after the ponies. Not now Rina." Thorin said, moving away as I came.

"I'll talk to you later." I said.

That night. I took my bowl of soup and climbed up a tree to the highest branch. I wasn't happy with Thorin.

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo said.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: Take this to the lads." Bofur said. I leaned against the trunk after I finish, setting the bowl in my lap. I close my eyes and try to relax.

"Rina." Thorin called. I dropped down.

"Why is it that you got Gandalf angry at you?" I ask.

"Because he wanted to move on and take us to Rivendell." Thorin said.

"I think it's a good idea. My uncle Elrond could help us and I would love to see my cousin again." I said.

"I know. I just don't want to see them right now." Thorin said, taking me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

"I know." I said, resting my head against his shoulder. Suddenly running footsteps came and Fili and Kili showed up, in panic.

"What now?" Thorin said.

"Trolls. They got the ponies and Bilbo went ahead to release them." Kili said. I groaned and grabbed my weapons. Everyone ran. Kili came out first and attacked one of the Trolls.

"Drop him." Kili yelled.

"You what?" The one named Tom said.

"I said, drop him." Kili said. The troll throws Bilbo at Kili, knocking them both down to the ground and we all ran out. I aimed an arrow and it hit the troll in the  
arm. I moved fast to escape attacks. I used my sword to cut a troll. It reached for me, but I was quicker. We all were huddled into an area. I was right behind Thorin.

"Bilbo." Kili said and I saw that the trolls were holding Bilbo by the arms.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off." One of the trolls said. I saw Thorin put down his sword and we did the same thing. The trolls started grabbing us. Some of the dwarves were put on a stick over a fire. While the rest of us were stuffed in bags.

"Isn't this one a pretty one." One of the trolls said.

"Don't touch me, you filth." I snarl.

"And a feisty one at that. Save her for desert." The other troll said that seemed to be the leader. I was stuffed into a bag and thrown with the other. I landed on Thorin.

"You alright? They didn't hurt you? Did they?" Thorin asked as my head laid on his chest.

"I'm fine. Just not happy to be in this situation." I said.

"I don't think we all are." Balin said. Kili laid close to Thorin's feet.

"Why bother cooking them? Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." William said. (AN: William, Bert, and Tom. Weird names for trolls but its what it says.)

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert said.

"Ooh, that does sound good." William said. I groaned. I didn't like the sound of this as dwarves struggled and talked in fear.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom said. I turned my head. The others didn't seem to be listening but me and Bilbo.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo said.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits." Dori said.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked as Bilbo stood up. I rolled my eyes at their comments.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"I meant with the, uh with the seasoning." Bilbo said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo said. I held back a laugh as the Dwarves started shouting in outrage.

"I'll remember that." Dwalin said. I felt shifting as the ones in the sacks kicked Bilbo. I was ready to kick them to stop.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf." Tom said.

"Shut up Let the u, fluraburrburrahobbit talk." Bert said.

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um." Bilbo said.

"Yes? Come on, tell us the secret." Bert said.

"Um yes, I'm telling you, the secret is... to skin them first!" Bilbo said. More outburst and threatening to beat and kill Bilbo came. I sighed.

"Stubborn dwarves." I mumble.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing." I snap, causing Thorin to jump a bit. He wasn't use to me getting mad at him.

"Tom, et me the filleting knife." Bert said.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins off. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom said. I saw Gandalf slipping past trees. I smiled because I knew it was getting close to dawn.

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" William reached and picked up Bombur who was in a sack, and dangles him upside down over his mouth to eat him, saying, "Nice and crunchy." I heard Bombur protest.

"Not that one, he's infected." I call out. Bilbo sighed in relief that someone caught on.

"Rina. What are you doing?" Thorin said. I ignored him.

"You what?" Tom asked.

"He's got worms in his... Tubes." I said. William squealed and dropped Bombar. I cried out in pain as Bombar landed on my legs hard. He really needed to stop eating so much.

"In fact they all have it, they're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo said as I bit my lip from pain.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't hae parasites! You hae parasites." Kili said. Others were agreeing. I saw Bilbo turn to look at Thorin. Thorin kicked Kili in the head and everyone turned and caught on.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites." Kili said. The others joined in.

"What would you hae us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked.

"Well..." Bilbo began. I hoped they would, but trolls were so stupid.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked.

"Fools?" Bert asked.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf said, appearing on a rock.

"Who is that?" Bert asked.

"No idea." Tom said.

"Can we eat him too?" William asked. Gandalf hit the rock, splitting it in two and we watched as the Trolls turn to stone. We all cheered. I turned to look at Thorin and we smiled.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back." Dwalin yelled. We were freed and I watched as Gandalf and Thorin talked.

"You knew also what they said." Bilbo said.

"Why do you think I was not yelling at you." I said.

"Your not a dwarf. What are you? If you don't mind me asking." Bilbo said as I strap my weapons on.

"I'm half hobbit, half elf. Granddaughter of Galadriel." I said.

"You got royal blood in you than." Bilbo said. I nod. The others went to look at the troll cave. Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and I sat outside. I couldn't stand the smell. Thorin  
came out carrying an elvish blade.

"That will suit you well, my king." I said, coming up to him.

"Hopefully." Thorin said, kissing me gently.

"Something is coming." Dwalin called and we pulled apart. I heard the sounds of twigs cracking. Something or someone was coming.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said.

"Stay together!" Gandalf yelled. We all stuck together as the thing or someone drew near.

AN: And I leave you there. I love the reviews I got so far. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am enjoying writing this. :)


	6. On the Run and Rivendell

Chapter 5

On the Run and Rivendell

We all stood with our weapons drawn in the woods as the person or thing drew near. A sled pulled by rabbits with a man in a brown hat and cloak appeared and came to a stop.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast yelled. We lowered our weapons.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brow. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf said. I looked at Throin, who was had an eyebrow raised at the wizard.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terrible wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. Radaast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens it again, but closes it again as if he forgotten what he was going to say. It was my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"What is it, Radagast?" I ask. He looked at me.

"A woman?" Radagast asked. Thorin stepped forward in front of me.

"She's part of the company. What do you need?" Thorin asked.

"Just a minute. Oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He curls up his tongue and looks surprised. "Oh it's not the  
thought at all; it's just a little stick insect." Radagast said as Gandalf pulled the insect out of his mouth. The dwarves looked flustered. Gandalf and Radagast went off a bit to speak in private.

"Well he is odd. Don't you... Where did Rina go?" Thorin asked, seeing I wasn't behind him. I was climbing up the tree as Bilbo pointed up. I saw Thorin shake his head as I jumped into the next tree to listen to the talk.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs." Radagast said. I furrowed my brows.

"Webs." I said, in a whisper.

"Webs? What do you mean?" Gandalf asked. I grabbed the branch above me and leaned forward to listen more.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur." Radagast said. I nearly fell out of the tree at his words.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Gandalf said.

"No Gandalf, it is not." Radagast said.

"What?" I thought as Radagast told the story of Dol Guldur.

"A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is a shadow of an ancient horror. I saw him Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come." Radagast said. It was like he woke up from a flashback acting excited or something.

"He's a weird one." I whisper to no one. I saw the rest of my friends sitting together. Thorin's eyes were on me.

"Sorry." Radagast said.

"Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves." Gandalf said, cleaning his pipe with his beard and offers it to Radagast. Radagast breathes in the smoke.  
"And out." Gandalf watched his friend. Radagast blows out the smoke. Gandalf looked up and saw me watching and then looked at Radagast. "Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?" Radagast pulls a cloth-wrapped package out and hands it to Gandalf. Gandalf unties it and opens it. From what I saw it was a sword and Gandalf looks up concerned. This time I fell out of the tree when I recognized the sword. It was a weapon of Mordor.

"Marina." Thorin said, running over.

"I'm fine." I said. A howl is heard from the distance and Thorin and I look up as he helped me stand.

"No." I said.

"Was that a wolf?" Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said. A warg suddenly appears and jumps down, knocking over Ori. Thorin stabs his sword right through the warg. I aimed an arrow as another one leaps at Thorin. I shot it and it fell dead beside Thorin. Thorin gave me a thankful smile as Gandalf and Radagast hurry over.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf said, sounding mad.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf yelled almost.

"No one, I swear." Thorin said.

"He only told me to ask if I can join back at my home." I said.

"What in Durin's nae is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said. Thorin grabbed my hand.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't. We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori said, showing up with Fili and Kili. I groaned.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundobad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast said. Radagast got on his sled and we got ready to leave the Forest. Thorin held my hand. We watched as Radagast burst of the forest.

"Come and get me. Ha ha." Radagast called and the wargs follow him.

"Come on." Gandalf said. We were running. I stayed close to Thorin as I could. We hid behind rocks as the Wargs came close.

"Stay together." Gandalf said when it was safe to move.

"Move!" Thorin said. We ran. Bilbo was able to keep up. I held my bow in my hand as I ran. We stop by a rock when wargs started to pass and Ori runs past.  
"Ori no." Thorin grabbed Ori and pulled him back with my help.

"Come on quick." Gandalf said. The dwarves started running but Thorin stayed and turned to Gandalf.

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin asked. Gandalf and I exchanged glances. I knew where he was leading us as we ran. We take cover behind a huge rock. I leaned against it, catching my breath. A scout came up on top of the rock. I could hearing it sniffing. Thorin looked at me and gave me a nod. I grabbed an arrow from the quiver and got it ready. I quickly stepped out and the Warg sees me as I shoot it. The warg and the orc fall down near us. And the dwarves started to kill them. I noticed that they were making too much noise.

"Not good." I said, as the Orc and Warg died. Yelling of the Black speech came and we all turn as the howls of wargs came.

"Defintly not good." Thorin said, grabbing my hand.

"Move. RUN!" Gandalf yelled. We run through a grassy plain; Wargs begin to surround them from all sides.

"There they are." Gloin said.

"This way quickly." Gandalf said. We ran until we came to a clearing. I turned around and saw Wargs on all sides.

""There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Kili! Marina! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled. I pulled out another arrow and shot the nearest Warg and then took down the Orc that was on top of it. Kili was doing the same thing.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelleed.

"Where's Gandalf?" Kili asked.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

'No. He's looking for the hidden pass.' I thought, shooting another Warg. I saw Ori shoot the leader with a rock with his slingshot. I saw Thorin pull out his sword from the corner of my eye. We stood waiting for the attacks.

"This way, you fools." Gandalf yelled, popping out from a crack in the rock. We turned.

"Come on, move! Quickly all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin said. I ran to help him guard his kin. Dwarves started sliding down. Thorin killed a Warg that came to close  
to us. Kili shoots another.

"KILI! RUN!" I yell. Kili jumps in and I soon followed with Thorin right behind me. I move out of his way. A familiar horn sound blew and I knew my kin had arrived  
and I heard shooting arrows at Wargs. One Orc fell into the cave with an arrow in its chest. Thorin pulls the arrow out and examines it.

"Elves." Thorin said, throwing the arrow down, glaring at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called out.

"Follow it, of course." Bofur said, running towards the pathway. I followed with the others. We headed through walls to get to the place and came out of an opening. I smiled at the sight. I was home where I was raised for five years. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Thorin not looking so happy.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." Gandalf said.

"Rivendelll." Bilbo and I said together.

"Here lies the last Homely HOuse east of the sea." Gandalf said.

"This was your plan all along to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin said, turning to Gandalf.

"Thorin!" I exclaim. He shot me a look and I glared.

"You have o enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf said, anger in his voice.

"Do you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin said.

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small agree of charm. Which is why ou will leave the talking to Rina and I." Gandalf said. I glared at Thorin one last time before we head to Rivendell. It hadn't changed.

"MARINA." A black-haired elf came running.

"Arwen." I said, pushing through the dwarves to hug my dear cousin and best friend.

"Father said that orcs were crossing our land but didn't realize it was you." Arwen said as Lindir greeted everyone. Arwen stole me off to her room while Gandalf and the dwarves talked to Elrond.

"What brings you here?" Arwen asked as I turn the bracelet to switch to my elf form to wear the elf dresses. I didn't like the elf children dresses.

"Escape from the Orcs." I said.

"Let's get you dressed so you can amaze Thorin." Arwen said, going to her closet. I sat on her bed.

"He still holds hatred for elves after we didn't help with Erebor." I said.

"You were the only one that helped, my dear cousin. You're the only one that Thorin trusts of your people along with Grandmother and your brothers." Arwen said.

"I know, but I wish he wouldn't be so stubborn at times." I said. Arwen pulled out an emerald dress. I grinned and slipped it on. Arwen did up my hair with a comb in the bun.

"Lady Marina. A dwarf waits for you to escort you to dinner." Linder said after coming in.

"Thank you." I said, standing up. Thorin was waiting for us as we stepped out. Arwen and headed to where we were to eat to give us privacy.

"You look beautiful." Thorin said as we walked. I smiled as we head to join our friends and my family for dinner.

AN: The dinner will be in the next chapter. That was a long one. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	7. Dinner and a Fight

Chapter 6

Dinner and A Fight

Thorin and I walk with Arwen behind Elrond and Gandalf. I was slightly taller than Thorin and had my arm through his. All the dwarves looked and smiled when they saw me. The dwarves were heard complaining there was no meat. I roll my eyes.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf said.

"Well you never are." Elrond said. Both laughed as Arwen and I talk lightly of what has happened since we last saw each other. I sat in between Thorin and Arwen at the table with Gandalf and Elrond. Gandalf and Thorin handed their swords from the trolls cave. He looked at Thorin's sword first. Thorin's hand rested on my leg, gently.

"This is Orcist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Eves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond said, handing it to Thorin, who  
gave him a nod. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..." Elrond said. I heard Balin talking to Bilbo about his sword. I ate some of my food. Arwen leaned over to talk and we whispered in hushed voices.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf said.

"And what were you doing on the Great east Road?" Elrond asked. Arwen and I stood up and excused ourselves. We walked off with Thorin watching me.

"Someone is here to see you." Arwen said. Standing in the library was Galadriel.

"Grandma." I said.

"I am only here to talk. Leave us Arwen." Galadriel said. Arwen bowed and left.

"Grandmother. If you come to take me home, I refuse to leave Thorin on this mission alone." I said.

"I didn't come here to bring you home, my dear. I came to help." Galadriel said.

"What?" I ask.

"You've been having visions of a battle where you and Thorin badly injured." Galadriel said.

"Yes." I said.

"There's only one way to save him." Galadriel said.

"Everlasting Star." I said.

"You need to embrace your gift you were born with." Galadriel said.

"I'm not ready. And I could die." I said.

"Or you'll become weak. There's something I need to warn you of something. Don't let Thorin come to the Gold sickness." Galadriel said.

"The same sickness that took his grandfather?" I ask. Galadriel nodded.

"He will need you through this quest and you're the only one that can save him. He loves you and trust you. He'll need you till the end of the quest and after." Galadriel said. I nodded. I left her to head back to my friends. Thorin came out.

"There you are. We hae a meeting with Elrond and I want you at my side." Thorin said, pulling me into his arms.

"I'll be there." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Good." Thorin said.

That night. We stood in the library. I leaned against the pillar close to the meeting. Gandalf, Balin, and Bilbo were also there.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Gandalf said.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf said.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect as are its secrets." Thorin said.

"Thorin. Listen to Gandalf." I said, angrily. He shot me a glare. I was furious.

"Save me for the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall." Gandalf said.

"I agree with you there." I said. Balin gasped.

"You stand here in the presencee of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf said. Thorin shot me a hurt look and then pulled out the map.

"Thorin no." Balin said, but Thorin stopped him. I stormed out of the room, to angry to hear the rest of the conversation. I joined my friends, who had found meat. I sat down on the railing and looked out.

"Bombur!" Bofur called out, throwing him a sausage. Bombur caught it and the chair broke dropping Bombur to the ground. We all started laughing.

"MARINA! I need to talk to you NOW!" Thorin said, storming over. I got off the railing. All the dwarves quieted as we walked off a short distance away.

"What is your issue with me?" Thorin asked. The company could here.

"What's my problem? You insulting my kin. Their not the ones that didn't help you. Thraundriel was the one that did it." I said.

"You should know we all have issues with elves." Thorin said.

"And you're in love with a girl who is half elf, half hobbit." I cry out.

"Well maybe I made the wrong choice." Thorin said. I slapped him hard in the face. There were gasps from the group.

"I regret coming with you on this quest. I'm staying here while you go on the quest. Good luck finding the stone." I said.

"Woman." Thorin yelled, but I was running.

Bilbo's POV.

"That is a first." Balin said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"They always argued, but it never go as bad as it did just now. Uncle crossed a line." Kili said. Thorin came over.

"Thorin a word." Balin said.

"Not now Balin." Thorin said.

"Yes now." Balin said, pulling Thorin away.

Balin's POV.

"You crossed the line with her." I said.

"Balin..." Thorin said.

"Don't Balin me. Marina is a wonderful lass and I know you care about her and love her. But if you leave her. You'll regret it. She never fell for any man after you two fell in love and she's saving herself for you till your wedding. Go after her. NOW." I said. Thorin stood for a minute to think and then ran off in the direction Marina went.

Thorin's POV. I knew Balin was right. I did cross a line. I knew where she went. There was a waterfall with a pool that she loved to go. It's the first place she brought me before we lost Erebor and where we confessed our love for each other. I arrived and found her sitting on the rock. Her hand was in the water.

"Marina." I said. She turned and I saw tears streaming down her beautiful checks. I ran over and took her in my arms. She clung to me.

"We've always argued, but you never got it that bad." Marina said, in my chest. I took her face in my hands.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and I deserved that slap. You slap hard, my love. I want you to stil come with us, because I don't want to regret it later on. I love you and only said those words out of anger. Please." I said. I had tears in my eyes.

"I will, my king." Marina said. I smiled and pulled her against me.

"We have to leave or the council will try to stop us. Come." I said.

Marina's POV. Everyone was happy Thorin and I made up and I was still coming. Fili and Kili hugged me.

"Glad you'll be our aunt still." Kili said. We got our bags and headed towards the trail to take us out.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on." Thorin said, holding my hand as the dwarves passed being lead by Balin. Thorin pulled me close to his side and kissed my temple. We saw Bilbo turn to look at Rivendell one last time.

"Master Baggins. I suggest you keep up." I said. Bilbo, Thorin, and I follow the other ones out and back on our journey.

AN: And I leave you there. Next one will be the trip in the Misty Mountains. Hope you liked. :)


	8. Thunder Battle and Trouble

Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Thunder Battle and Trouble

We were walking in the Misty Mountains on a cliff with a sheer drop on the other side. Thorin held my hand tight and kept me close to him.

"Hold on." Thorin called back.

"Bilbo!" Dwarves shouted. I turned in time to see Dwalin pull Bilbo back on, before he fell to his death.

"We must find shelter." Thorin said.

"Watch out!" Dwalin shouted in time as a boulder crashed into the mountain. Thorin pulled me against him and then my back to the mountainside as he protected me from falling rocks.

"You ok?" Thorin asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." I said, my hands resting on his chest. Thorin kissed my forehead and I smiled up at him lightly.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin yelled. We looked up to see a stone giants stand up from a nearby mountain, it rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants!" Bofur called. I looked at Thorin.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin yelled to the others.

"What's happening?" Kili asked. One giant throws the boulder far in the air as another giant appears behind the Company and it is hit in the head. I grabbed hold of a rock as the others yell to hold on and brace themselves. I watched as the ground split between us. I was separated from Thorin with Kili, Bilbo and some of the other dwarves

"Marina." Thorin called.

"Kili!" Fili yelled. We held on tight as we were flung around. Another stone giant appears and throws a boulder at the giant we were on. The other group that Thorin was in managed to jump off. My group wasn't lucky to jump. The one we were on falls over. We were heading towards the mountain to be crushed.

"JUMP!" I yell. We all jump in time. I landed on top of Kili.

"NO! No! Kili! Marina!" Thorin yelled. I saw the group rush towards us and I saw Thorin's look of relief when he sees we're ok.

"We're fine." I said, helping Kili stand up as the others get up.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur called. I saw Bilbo hanging on to the edge of the cliff.

"THERE!" I yell.

"Get him!" Dwalin called. Ori dives onto the ground and tries to grab Bilbo's arm, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches himself from falling  
to his death. Dwalin tries to help as others helped. Thorin swings down on the cliff next to Bilbo and helps him up. I cried out when Thorin slips and I grab his  
hand.

"Dwalin. Help me. I can't hold on to him much longer." I said, struggling to keep a grip on Thorin. Dwalin reaches down and helps me get Thorin onto the cliff edge. I fall into his arms and bury my face in his chest.

"I'm fine." Thorin said, holding me close.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you." I said.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home."

"Thorin!" I said.

"He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin said, handing me over to Fili.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." I said.

"Dwalin." Thorin calls, standing next to a cave. Dwalin comes over. I check on Bilbo.

"I'm sorry he's harsh." I said.

"How can you stand being with him?" Bilbo asked.

"Because he was never like this before Erebor was taken from him." I said. We head into the cave.

"Looks safe enough." Dwalin said.

"Search to the back, caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin said. Dwalin and I search to the back.

"There's nothing here." I said. I set up Thorin's and my bedrolls and blankets and sit on the bed. Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands.  
Thorin was heading in my direction.

"Alright then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin said.

"No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin said, sitting next to me and pulling me against him.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"Plans change. Bofur take the first watch." Thorin called.

"I think we should wait. I got a bad feeling." I said.

"We'll be fine. Get some sleep." Thorin said, kissing me gently. I laid down facing my back to his chest and fell asleep.

I awoke to talking. Bilbo was telling Bilbo talking to Bofur of leaving. Bofur was trying to convince him to stay but lost. I looked towards them. I saw something glowing. I saw my sword was glowing blue along with Bilbo's and Thorin's. My eyes widen. Thorin kicked the nearest dwarf as I heard something like machinery noises and see cracks form in the sand on the floor.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin said. I screamed as the floor collapsed down. I hit the rock and was sliding. We landed in a wood like cage. I landed on top of Thorin.

"Goblin Town." I said, hearing screeches of Goblins. We were in trouble.

AN: And I leave you there. Next chapter is my favorite part of the movie. Well this is a shorter chapter then the others. Oh well. Reviews are much appreciated. :)


	9. Goblin Town

Chapter 8

Goblin Town

Goblins came running and started grabbing us, taking our weapons and started pushing us down the bridges. I pushed a few off the bridges for touching me in spots that I didn't want to be touched. We came up to the biggest Goblin of them all. I stood with my friends as the Goblin King stepped down, squashing Goblins in the process.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Great Goblin asked.

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." One Goblin said.

"Dwarves?" The Great Goblin asked.

"We found them on the front porch." The same goblin said.

"Well, don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice." The Great Goblin said. Goblins started searching us. My pack was pulled off me and thrown onto the pile.

"Malevolence. She's not a dwarf." A Goblin said, grabbing me and bringing me up to the King. I was thrown on the ground at his feet. I heard the dwarves trying to get to me, but weren't succeeding.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Marina Light, Daughter of Jonathon and granddaughter of Galadriel. You are as beautiful as they say you are." The Great Goblin King said. I looked up from where I knelt as the Goblin King reached for me.

"Don't touch me." I said, moving out of his reach, but got hit with a back of a whip. I groaned in pain.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The Great Goblin said. None of us answered. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk.. Bring out the Manglar! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the girl." The Great Goblin said, eyes landing on me. My eyes widen.

"Leave her alone." Thorin said, stepping out from the dwarves and coming up to me. He helped me to my feet and pushed me behind him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor, King under the Mountain." The great Goblin said, doing a bow.

"Stay with my nephews. Go." Thorin said, gently pushing me towards the other and Fili and Kili stood on either side of me.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." The Great Goblin said.

"He would make a better king then you." I said. Thorin shot me a look, but the Goblin King ignored my comment.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours." The Great Goblin said. My eyes widen as Thorin looked at him with disgust. I tried to get to Thorin, but Fili and Kili held me back.

"Don't." Fili whispered in my ear. I watched Thorin.

"A pale Orc astride a White Warg." The Great Goblin said.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle." Thorin said. I heard the surprise and hurt in his voice. I was scared for him as well. I couldn't lose him  
and the vision I had rushed back in my head.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin says with a laugh and turns to another Goblin to talk. Thorin turned and I rushed into his arms.

"It can't be true." I said.

"I know. Ssh. I got you. I'm not ready to leave you or Middle-Earth yet." Thorin said, holding me close as Goblins went and got torturing machines. The Great Goblin started singing as we were pushed. Thorin pushed me behind him.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be rung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, don in the deep of Goblin Town." The Great Goblin sang.

"He's a horrible singer." I said, through gritted teeth, earning a laugh from Fili and Kili. I saw Goblins examining our weapons. One picked up Thorin's sword and  
started to take it out of the sheath. He let out a screech when he recognized the sword, dropping it. All the Goblins started screeching. The Great Goblin runs up to his thrown, trampling Goblins as he goes.

"I know that sword! it is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." The Great Goblin said. The Goblins started whipping us. Thorin got more than any of us.

"Thorin." I call.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all! Cut off his head." The Great Goblin called. I watched in horror as Goblins jumped on Thorin knocking him to the ground.

"THORIN." I scream, running to him, but Goblins grabbed me to stop me from getting to him as a Goblin takes out a knife and gets ready to behead Thorin. I felt a whip on my back and I fell to my knees. Thorin's eyes met mine. I had tears in my eyes. Suddenly a massive explosion of bright light goes through the cavern, knocking everyone back. I landed on my stomach. The lights were blown out. I looked up to see Gandalf coming. The Goblin stared at Gandalf in surprise.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf yelled. We quickly got up. I grabbed my sword and bow and quiver. I felt a hand on my arm and spun around to find Thorin, alive.

"Your ok." I said, hugging him, hard.

"I'm fine. Just making sure your fine." Thorin said, pushing me aside to kill a goblin that was coming for me. I took a shot with a bow and killed a Goblin that was  
about to attack Bofur.

"He wields the Foe-Hamer, the Beater, bright as daylight." The Great Goblin said. I fought back to back with Thorin.

"This is like the good old days." I said.

"And you still got the spark of fight in you, my love." Thorin said. Nori fell while fighting and the Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace.

"NORI!" Balin yelled. Thorin jumped forward and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble back and fall off the edge of the platform. I shot a Goblin that was about to attack Dori.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf said. Fili and Kili were running with me as we ran. I threw my bow over my shoulder and pulled out my sword and cut down goblins as I ran. I looked behind to see Thorin not far behind us. "Quickly." Gandalf said. I Swung my sword hard and killed three goblins at once. Some dwarves grabbed a guard rail to use as a spear.

"Charge." Dwalin yelled and they were running knocking off Goblins as they go. Thorin's hand found mine and we were running. The rail was dropped. Thorin threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey." I said.

"Your slowing down. Watch my back." Thorin said. I rolled my eyes. We ran down the path. I stabbed Goblins that came at Thorin's back without hesitation.

"Looks like you're a grain sack now, Rina." Kili teased. I shot him a glare. Goblins were approaching from all sides as we came on a platform. The Great Goblin jumped in front of us.

"Put me down." I said. Thorin put me down.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin said, swinging his face twice, causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall, but Thorin and Dwalin caught him and pushed him back up. "What are you going to do now wizard?" Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye. The Great Goblin drops his mace and cries out in pain, clutching his face as he does so. "Ow, ow, ow!" The Great Goblin said.

"He's a cry baby." I whisper, earning chuckles from Fili, Kili, and Balin. Thorin pulled me close to his side and kissed my temple.

"I agree with you there, my love." Thorin said. Gandalf steps forwards and slices the Great Goblin in the belly. The Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his  
belly.

"That'll do it." The Great Goblin said. Gandalf does one last swing of his sword and slices the Great Goblins neck, causing him to fall down dead. I heard cracking of wood and pull myself closer to Thorin as the section of the bridge breaks and the wood we are standing on falls. I felt Thorin's arms wrap around me tight as we yell and scream as the bridge heads down a cavern and fall in pieces at the bottom. I groan as Thorin gets up, pulling me out with him. Gandalf follows.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said. Suddenly, the corpse of the dead Goblin King lands on top of everyone. I held back a laugh.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin said. The dwarves started pulling themselves out. I hear screeching and look up to see a lot of Goblins heading our way.

"Gandalf!" Kili yells.

"There's too many of them. We can't fight them." Dwalin said.

"Only one thing will save us: Daylight! Here, on your feet." Gandalf said, helping dwarves that were still caught out of the derbies. We ran until we came outside and headed towards the woods. We came to a stop. I threw myself in Thorin's arms and clung to him. Relieved and happy he was alive. He held me close and kissed the top of my head as Gandalf counted to make sure everyone is here. I notice Bilbo was the only one missing.

"Some is missing." I said.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?!" Gandalf yelled, not happy at all.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin said.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori said.

"But whre did you last see him?" I ask.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf said. He was angry. Thorin moved away from me.

"I'll tell you what happened...Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of  
his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin said.

"Thorin. Don't say that. He might have fallen or gotten lost." I said.

"But it doesn't explain why he stayed when we were taken." Dwalin said. I sighed.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo's voice came and we turn to see Bilbo standing there like he came out of thin air.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said. Bilbo strides forward into the group. He pats Balin on the back. I smile as I look  
at Thorin, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Bilbo...We'd given you up. Well except Rina of course." Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How, indeed." Dwalin said. I noticed Bilbo put something in his pocket. It looked like a ring. Gandalf noticed it to, but we didn't say anything.

"Well, what does it mattter? He's back." Gandalf said.

"It matters! I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked. I rolled my eyes at my dwarf. I was going to be married to the most stubbornness dwarf I have ever met.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can. So you and Rina can have a happy life and finally get married like I know she wants to." Bilbo said, shooting Thorin and me a knowing smile. I looked at Thorin who was looking at me. I took his hand and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which he returned. We got wolf whistles and cat call from the Company. Thorin and I pull apart, blushing. The dwarves patted Bilbo on the back. A sudden howling came and we all stiffened, because it was a warg howl.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin said, grabbing my hand.

"And into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf yelled. We all went running with Wargs on our tail.

AN: And I leave you there. Wow. That was a long one, but a good one. Hope you liked. :)


	10. Azog VRS Thorin

Chapter 9

Azog VRS. Thorin

We ran as I could hear that the wargs were closing in. I swung around and stuck my sword into the warg that leaps at me. Thorin helped me as the dwarves killed some.

"In the trees. GO." Gandalf said. I jumped into the tree close to the cliff and climbed to the branch below Gandalf. Thorin joined us and pulled me into his arms. We saw that the rest of the company was soon joining in our tree and others. Wargs were jumping up trying to reach us. They stopped as a white warg appeared on top of a rock. I gasped as I saw who was on top of it. Thorin moved the branch.

"Azog." Thorin said, hurt in his voice. The white orc smirked as his eyes land on Thorin and I. His hand that was cut off by Thorin was replaced with a claw. He spoke in the Black speech and I heard Thrain being mentioned.

"It cannot be." I said. Thorin pushed me towards Balin to protect me. Azog speaks to his wargs and riders pointing at Thorin. I knew he was saying something that Thorin was his and probably kill the rest of us. The wargs ran to the trees and started jumping. I cried out in surprise. Thorin gripped the tree. The trees started shaking and I held on for dear life. The trees fell into the one close to the cliff and everyone jumped onto the tree where Gandalf and a few of us were. Thorin checked to make sure I was alright. I gave him a nod to let him know.

"Fili! Marina!" Gandalf's voice called. We looked up and caught burning pine cones. I jumped from the flame. Of course. Wargs hated fire. I through the pine cone that was in my hand, hitting a warg. Gandalf handed us more and we threw them. The ground was on fire and some of the wargs were running off. Azog looked mad as we cheered. I cried out as the tree we were in fell. I landed hard on the trunk and gasped for air, holding on. Thorin's hand touched my arm to see if I was ok. I just nodded.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori yelled. I turned to see Dori and Ori, who was holding onto Dori's feet were holding onto Gandalf's staff. Kili slipped and I quickly grabbed  
him, pulling him onto the trunk. I flinch in pain as my ribs were hurt. I looked to see Thorin standing.

"No. Thorin." I cried out, trying to get up as Thorin moved down the trunk of the tree heading straight for Azog with his sword out.

"Thorin." Dwalin yelled, but there was no stopping him. He ran towards Azog.

"Please no." I cry as I watched Azog attack. I watched in horror as Azog took down my love. I stood up, pushing down the pain as the warg bit down on Thorin.

"NO!" Balin yelled.

"Thorin." Dwalin yelled. I ran towards Thorin as he was let go. Azog spoke in the black speech. I jumped in front of a sword attack that was aimed for Thorin. I gasped as it went through my chest.

"MARINA!" The dwarves yelled. I stumble back and fell to the ground. I saw Azog smirking.

"You can join your king in the afterlife." Azog said in elvish. I saw an orc heading towards me to finish the job on Thorin when Bilbo jumped at him and killed him. I looked at Thorin, whose eyes were closed as I watch the others attack them.

"Marina." Bilbo said, kneeling next to me.

"I'm fine. Check Thorin for me. I can't get up." I whisper. I heard an eagle cry and saw eagles. I turn my head and watched as an eagle picked up Thorin. I close my eyes and let tears slide down my checks. I was picked up next and kept in the talons of the eagle.

"Thorin!" Fili cried out in heartbreak. Tears fell down my checks. We neared a rock and Thorin was set down first.

"Thorin." Gandalf said, running to Thorin. I was set down and I crumbled to the ground, trying to breathe.

"MARINA." Kili and Fili ran towards me followed by Ori.

"She's been stabbed through the chest. How could she still be alive?" Ori asked. I felt darkness creep over me.

Kili's POV. I nearly paniced when Marina's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Thorin was up as I kneeled next to my future aunt.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wilds and that you had no place among us." Thorin said.

"She's got broken bones and bleeding fast. I can stop it and wrap her ribs." Ori said. I nodded.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin said, hugging Bilbo. Everyone cheered and slap each other on the back. Gandalf hurried over to us. Marina laid with no color in her checks, but she was still breathing.

"How is she?" Gandalf said as the dwarves talked and saw the Lonely Mountain.

"Weak, but she'll live. She's a strong lass." Ori said.

"Where's Rina?" Thorin asked.

"UNCLE!" Fili yelled. Thorin turned and he paled when he saw Marina laying on the ground between his nephews.

Thorin's POV. I ran up to Marina and took her in my arms, gently after Ori left.

"What happened?" Thorin asked, touching her face.

"She took a sword for you and her ribs were broken when she hit the trunk of the tree." Dwalin said, coming over. I pressed a kiss to the girl I loved forehead.

"Let's camp for the night and get her to rest." I said, picking her up as the company got everything ready for the night.

AN: End of story one. Story 2 will be in another one. Not this one. It will be called The Desalation of Smaug. It will be either out today or tomorrow. Hope you liked it so far. :) Don't worry. Marina lives.


	11. Waking Up and on the Run

**AN: So I decided after finding the transcript to rewrite Marina and Thorin's Story and add it all into one story instead of three. I didn't forget about all of you along with my other Hobbit stories I have written. Enjoy the story. :)**

Chapter 11  
Waking Up and on the Run Again

Thorin's POV

"She's been out for a few days. I hope we didn't lose her." I said.

"She's got a strong will to live. I don't think she wants to leave you quite yet, lad." Balin said, putting his hand on my shoulder as I sat next to Marina, who was sleeping in her bedroll with mine next to hers.

"Thorin. Go bathe. You need it. We'll keep an eye on Marina and come get you when she wakes while your gone." Dwalin said. Fili and Kili took my spot next to her as I got up to do what they suggested. I left.

Marina's POV

Visions of Thorin and I near death laying on the battlefield kept hitting me along with a little girl with a mix of both me and Thorin running through the halls of Erebor and jumping into Thorin's arms and him swinging her around. I woke up and closed my eyes as the sun was in my eyes.

"Rina." Fili said.

"Thorin?" I ask.

"He went to bathe. I'll go get him." Kili said, getting up and running off.

"You need anything lass?" Balin asked, coming over.

"Just water." I said. Ori brought me over a canteen of water and I took a long drink.

"You had Thorin worried. You were out for a few days, lass." Dwalin said. I give a nod. Thorin ran over and I hand the canteen back as he took me in his arms.

"I'm glad your awake." Thorin said, as the others left us alone.

"I'm glad your alive and not dead." I said. Thorin pulled me into a kiss, but we broke apart when howling of wargs came.

"Bilbo. Go scout to see where they are." Thorin said after we pack up.

"I'll go with. I'll be fine. I'm healed up." I said, when Thorin started to protest, but nodded. Bilbo and I hurry off. Bilbo and I come to rocks and pear over. Azog and his warg scouts runs along a ridgeline not far way, stopping. Azog sniffs the air and looks our way. Bilbo and I duck down so they won't see us. Azog continues on. Snarling comes and we duck behind the rocks. I peek out and see a large bear watching Azog from another pile of rocks, snarling. I push Bilbo and we were running with a roar right behind us. We came down the rocks to where the dwarves and Gandalf were waiting for us.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked.

"Too close. A couple leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo said, as I go into Thorin's arms.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem." I said.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Bilbo said.

"No that's not it." Bilbo said. Gandalf smiles and turns to the dwarves.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said. There were chuckles and agreements.

"WILL YOU LISTEN! There is more." I shout. Everyone shuts up and Bilbo shoots me a smile of thanks.

"I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo said. The dwarves looked worried and Thorin pulled me against him tighter. I grit my teeth as my ribs screamed in pain.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf said. Bilbo and I shoot a glare at Gandalf, confused.

"Yes. But bigger much bigger." Bilbo said.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked, looking at Gandalf. Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away. "I say we double back.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." Gandalf said. Thorin and I look at each other with worry.

"What choice do we have?" I ask. A roar splits the night behind us.

"None." Gandalf said. We started running. Thorin ran with Gandalf and I stayed with Fili, Kili, and Bilbo as we ran across streams and the plains. "Come on!" We were running through the forest. I could hear Azog and his orcs racing through the woods after us. We come to a stop when another roar sounds nearby.

"Valar. Not good." I said, seeing the bear.

"This way, quickly." Gandalf yells. Bombur looks in schock.

"Bombur, come on!" Thorin said, grabbing him by the beard and pulls him along. We came out of the woods and saw a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of the plain.

"To the house. Run!" Gandalf said. Bombur runs right by us as we ran towards the house. We run through the gate. "Come on inside." WE run to the front door. Bombur reahes it first, runs into it and falls backwards, landing on me.

"Dang it Bombor." I gasp for air and shove him off me as the others try to get the door open. Thorin helped me stand up. I look back and see the bear running towrads us.

"Open the door!" Gandalf said.

"Quickly." Thorin said, pushing through the dwarves and opening he door. We rush inside and I got pushed towards the back as the bear tried pushed against the door. Dwarves slammed their bodies against the door to close it. Bilbo pulled out his sword. I pulled out mine and pointed it at the door.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin said, as Gandalf looks on in amusement. One last heave and the door shuts and they lock it. They sigh in shock, fear, and tiredness.

"What is that?" Ori asked.

"That is our host." Gandalf said. The dwarves, Bilbo, and I look at Gandalf in shock. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer." Oin checks his trumpet to make sure he heard Gandalf alright. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However. He is not overfond of dwarves." Gandalf said. The dwarves look at each other as Ori peaks out the crack in the door.

"He's leaving!" Ori said. Dori pulls him away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: He's under some dark spell." Dori said.

"Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf said. I slid down a wall and rested my head against it. "I Hope." I looked at Gandalf at his last words. Thorin joined me. I laid my head in his lap. He ran his hand through my hair.

"How's your ribs?" Thorin asked.

"Sore, but I'll be okay." I said. Thorin smiled.

"Good. Get some sleep." Thorin said. I fell asleep with him massaging my shoulders, gently. I woke up to it dark as the door opens. Thorin was asleep sitting up. I sat up to see a huge man enter the house. I got up and walked towards him. The man turned and I stepped back.

"Your not a dwarf." Beorn said.

AN: There you go. New chapter up and I'll update when I can.


	12. Beorn

Chapter 12  
Beorn

I sat at the table beside Thorin and Fili as Beorn pours milk into Fili's cup. Thorin was leaning against the pillar with his arms crossed. Beorn looks at Thorin for a minute, before walking away.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azpg the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn said. I see shackles on his wrists. I bite my lip and took a sip of my milk as Beorn talked. "Not to work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once, there were many." Beorn said.

"And now?" I ask.

"Now, there is only one." Beorn said. We stay in silence. I look at Thorin, who was looking off. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Thorin stands up and walks away. I watch him.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time." Beorn said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn said. Fili took a sip of his drink as Beorn talked.

"We will take the Eleven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said, making Thorin turn to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said. Thorin looks in shock as Beorn stands up to face Thorin. "I don't like dwarves." He picks up a mouse that was on the table and holds it as he approaches Thorin. "They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He stops in front of Thorin, still holding the mouse. He looks at it then at Thorin. "But orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

I head outside where the ponies were. I spoke in elvish and they came up. I stroke their noses.

"You didn't seem happy to hear about you going through Mirkwood." Beorn said.

"The king wanted me to marry his son when I was in love with Thorin. He still holds a grudge." I said.

"You won the hearts of these dwarves and you seem to not to trust easily, but you trust them more than your kin. Be safe, Marina. For dangers lurk where you least expect them." Beorn said. The dwarves came out and got the ponies ready. Thorin got on his and pulled me on behind him. I wrap my arms around him behind. "Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind." We took off in gallops and head towards Mirkwood. I was weary of his words, but had a feeling that he was right.

AN: There's the new chapter. Hope you liked.


End file.
